


In A World (Out Of Time)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, F/M, Flirting, Het, Implied Time Travel, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: In all her years fighting supervillains and aliens, Natasha had never seen eyes like that. They were a brilliant silver, swirling like liquid mercury.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Richard B. Riddick
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	In A World (Out Of Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Riddick nor Marvel. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a (very unusual) prompt requested on Tumblr.

Natasha watched the prisoner with interest where he rested in the semi-darkness of the cell seemingly unconcerned about his circumstances. He almost looked human even though the DNA work had proven that he wasn’t. He _almost_ looked human – except for the eyes.

In all her years fighting supervillains and aliens, she had never seen eyes like that. They were a brilliant silver, swirling like liquid mercury. As Natasha watched, he closed his eyes and tilted his head. It took her a second to realise that he was _scenting_ the air. She added heightened senses on the list of possible abilities he possessed.

“You here to be my guard dog, beautiful?” His gravelly voice washed over her. Natasha was surprised that he spoke English even if it was with an accent she had never heard before. “How do you know if I’m beautiful? You can’t see me.” The glass walls of the cell were set to one-way viewing from the outside.

The man looked straight at her and although she knew that he couldn’t see her, Natasha could barely keep from taking a step back. His teeth gleamed as he showed a sharp grin. “You smell like danger,” he said like that explained anything. Natasha rolled her eyes. _Men_.

“To answer your question, no, I am not here to guard you. I am here to learn more about you, hopefully in a peaceful manner through your cooperation, and assess if you are a danger.” While she spoke, Natasha changed the settings on the glass to two-way viewing revealing herself sitting on a chair with a notepad.

She could see and feel how he seemed to assess _her_ probably to establish how much of a threat she could be to him. “A danger to who? An’ who are you anyway?” Natasha debated her answer while she took down some initial notes. She thought about lying but if he really had heightened senses, he might be able to tell and that would not be a good premise for peaceful cooperation.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff, codename Black Widow and I’m an agent with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.” The man didn’t show any emotions beyond a raised eyebrow. “Black Widow, huh? You kill your husband or something?” Again, his grin showed teeth.

She noted down _versed in interrogation_ as she answered, “or something.” When she next looked up, he had walked closer to the glass seeming less on edge. Progress was being made. “As to your other question, Mr…?” She let the words hang in the air and judging by his huff, he knew exactly what she was doing.

“Riddick. Jus’ Riddick,” he answered anyway. “Well, Riddick then. We want to be sure that you are not a danger to yourself or others, here on Earth or elsewhere. People falling out of portals happens from time to time but not all of them are peaceful”, she explained taking note of his physical reaction to her mention of Earth though he tried to cover it well. She let it go for now.

“You treat all your newcomers this friendly? Nicest slam I’ve been to though.” He gestured to the cell around him, but he didn’t seem upset. “This is just a temporary holding facility, not a … slam as you so eloquently out it. I take it, you have been to prison before?” Riddick just shrugged leaning against the wall now.

“Guess, I have. Wouldn’t have more than once if people just left me alone,” he grunted clearly trying to hide his upset. Natasha debated pressing him but decided on easing up. As long as he was still talking, she could get information.

“So you prefer being on your own? No friends or family?” Again, she earned a shrug. “That sounds very lonely,” she tried using a different approach. His eyes snapped to her, a grin playing on his features as he looked her up and down. Natasha didn’t move.

“You offering to make me less lonely, beautiful?” His tone was suggestive but not vulgar. She kept from rolling her eyes, just _barely_.

“Next question, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
